Home Sweet Home
by choibabyxxx
Summary: Di kala dunia memusuhimu dan teman-teman menolakmu, akan ada seorang ibu yang dengan senang hati melebarkan tangan untukmu, menerimamu kembali dengan sepenuh hatinya. AU! GTOP Fanfiction. Male Pregnant. Edisi hari ibu.


Tangan besar Seunghyun memutar knop pintu dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara berisik yang kiranya dapat membangunkan Jiyong dan bayi mereka yang berada dalam buaian. Dia kemudian menaruh tas yang ia bawa ke atas bangku panjang di samping ranjang Jiyong. Selama beberapa menit, lelaki tampan itu hanya diam di posisinya, memperhatikan sosok damai Jiyong yang begitu memesona seperti biasa.

Tak terasa, setitik air mata haru menuruni pipinya.

Jiyong-nya begitu luar biasa. Jiyong-nya begitu hebat. Jiyong-nya sempurna. Ah, bahkan Seunghyun tak tahu harus mendeskripsikan dengan kata apa lagi sekarang.

Langkah kaki mendekat. Seunghyun meraih tangan mungil Jiyong untuk digenggamnya. Bibirnya ia arahkan untuk mengecup kening lebar itu penuh sayang sebelum mengecup kelopak matanya berkali-kali.

Tatapan matanya lembut, selembut ucapannya saat mengatakan; "Aku mencintaimu." untuk Jiyong yang masih tertidur pulas.

Satu rengekan lembut menarik perhatian Seunghyun. Pria itu kemudian mendekat menuju ranjang kecil di tengah ruangan yang menjadi alas bagi malaikat kecilnya. Senyum merekah saat mendapati kelopak kecil itu terbuka, memamerkan dua pasang iris coklat yang cantik.

"Hai, _princess_." sapa Seunghyun lalu menggendong bayi perempuan itu dan menimangnya dengan hati-hati. "Kau mirip sekali dengan _mommy_ -mu." katanya. Telunjuk besarnya menekuri tiap pahatan yang tercipta di wajah putrinya tersebut. "Matamu, hidungmu, bibirmu, semuanya mirip dengan Jiyong. Apa kau benar-benar anakku? Kenapa tak ada satu pun darimu yang mirip denganku?"

" _Excuse me_?" suara serak itu menginterupsi sesi ayah dan anak milik Seunghyun. Jiyong memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan asal Seunghyun barusan.

"Oh, lihat! _Mommy_ sudah bangun," Seunghyun memamerkan senyum konyolnya pada Jiyong. Lelaki tampan itu kemudian mendekat pada Jiyong yang kini menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. "Dia cantik, Ji. Sama sepertimu." ujar Seunghyun sambil memamerkan wajah bayi mereka.

Jiyong tersenyum, matanya tak bisa berpaling dari wajah menggemaskan itu. Putrinya, darah dagingnya, kebahagiaan terbesarnya.

Seunghyun memberikan mahluk mungil itu kepada Jiyong. "Kita beri nama Jihyun?"

Jiyong mengangguk pelan, senyum tak kunjung memudar dari wajah manisnya. "Ya," gumamnya, jemari lentik meraba alis tebal yang mirip dengan sang ayah. "Choi Jihyun."

 _Selamat datang di dunia, Choi Jihyun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : OC! Choi Jihyun, Kwon Jiyong, and Choi Seunghyun**

 **Genre : Family/Drama**

 **Warning : Mpreg, bad languange, typo(s), and many more.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari berikutnya dijalani Jiyong dan Seunghyun dengan merawat Jihyun tanpa pamrih. Sepasang orangtua baru itu bergantian menjaga mahluk rapuh tersebut. Jiyong bertugas memberinya susu dan memandikan Jihyun, sedangkan Seunghyun bertugas mengajaknya bermain dan menidurkannya.

Ada saat dimana jam tidur berkurang dikarenakan Jihyun yang menangis di tengah malam. Entah hanya untuk menagih susunya atau meminta popok diganti karena suda penuh. Atau tangisan tanpa arti yang membuat Jiyong dan Seunghyun bingung setengah mati hingga sampai harus menelpon kedua orangtua mereka untuk meminta wejangan.

Ketika Jihyun sudah bisa berbicara dan berjalan, Jiyong adalah orang pertama yang mengetahuinya. Dia pula yang menemukan gigi pertama Jihyun, menangkap Jihyun sebelum tubuh mungil itu terjatuh. Orang yang dimaksudkan Jihyun saat dia memanggil ' _mommy_ ' sebagai kata pertamanya.

Semakin hari Jihyun semakin bertambah besar dan pintar, dan baik Jiyong maupun Seunghyun tidak bisa menutupi kebahagiaan demi melihat tumbuh kembang Jihyun yang begitu pesat.

 _Tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang baik, sayang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahun demi tahun berganti.

Jihyun kini sudah berusia lima tahun. Dan hari adalah hari pertamanya menginjak jenjang Taman Kanak-kanak.

"Apa _daddy_ tidak akan menunggu sampai kelasku selesai?" Jihyun bertanya, mata coklatnya berkaca-kaca. Jari mungilnya memegangi lengan kemeja Seunghyun yang berjongkok di depannya.

Seunghyun melempar pandang sekilas pada Jiyong yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya Jihyun adalah anak yang baik. Dia sangat penurut dan gampang diatur. Namun sayangnya Jihyun sedikit manja, terutama pada Seunghyun. Mungkin karena intensitas bertemu yang jarang atau karena Seunghyun sedikit berlebihan dalam menanggapi anak itu. Jiyong sudah berkali-kali menasehati Seunghyun agar tidak terlalu memanjakan Jihyun, namun tetap saja suaminya itu batu. Pernah sekali Jiyong marah besar pada Seunghyun karena membelikan Jihyun es krim padahal anak itu tengah terserang flu. Saat ditanya, seperti biasa jawabannya; "Aku tidak tega melihat Jihyun merengek seperti itu."

Sekarang, Seunghyun merasakan buah dari perbuatannya sendiri.

Jihyun jadi tak mau lepas dengannya. Bahkan dia harus diiming-imingi es krim dan coklat dulu agar mau melepaskan Seunghyun yang ingin pergi bekerja.

"Maaf, _princess_. Daddy harus pergi. Kau tidak mau bukan melihat _daddy_ dimarahi Yang _harabeoji_ karena bolos bekerja?"

Jihyun merengut. Menggerutu dengan lucu kalau seharusnya _daddy_ -nya itu membuat perusahaan sendiri sehingga tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa memarahinya.

Seunghyun tertawa. Dia turut mengamini perkataan Jihyun yang polos.

Dengan terpaksa Jihyun melepaskan cengkamannya di lengan Seunghyun. Ia lalu berbalik dan menggenggam tangan Jiyong yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Aku pergi." Seunghyun mencium pipi Jiyong sekilas dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

" _Daddy_ , bilang pada Yang _harabeoji_ aku akan membunuhnya begitu aku pulang sekolah."

"Siap, laksanakan!"

Baik Seunghyun maupun Jiyong sama-sama tidak bisa menahan tawa kala itu.

Hari-hari berikutnya, kemanjaan Jihyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Kali ini Jiyong-lah yang menjadi korban karena Seunghyun jarang di rumah semenjak tanggal debut _girl group_ baru YG resmi dirilis. Jihyun terus menempel pada Jiyong. Mengerjakan PR sedikit sudah mengeluh lelah—dan berujung dengan Jiyong yang mengerjakan tugas-tugas tersebut. Setiap makan harus disuapi, kalau tidak begitu tidak mau makan. Memaksa Jiyong untuk membacakan buku dongeng atau menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur tanpa mempedulikan tubuh Jiyong yang nyaris remuk karena seharian mengurus rumah.

Tapi meski begitu, Jiyong tak pernah mengeluh. Karena apapun akan ia lakukan demi putrinya.

Masuk Sekolah Dasar, Jihyun mulai mandiri. Hanya di tahun pertama saja dia masih meminta Jiyong menungguinya. Begitu naik kelas dua, dia justru meminta Jiyong untuk pulang setelah teman sekelasnya mengatainya 'anak mama'. Berikutnya, Jihyun akan mencak-mencak tak jelas apabila Jiyong berkeinginan mengantarnya ke sekolah. Pernah pula suatu hari Jihyun mengusir Jiyong yang datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh hanya untuk mengantarkan PR-nya yang tertinggal.

"Lebih baik aku dihukum guru daripada harus melihat _mommy_ sampai harus datang ke sekolah seperti ini."—ucap Jihyun kala itu, melukai hati Jiyong yang tak menyangka anaknya bisa berkata kasar seperti itu hanya karena malu.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tak berubah dari Jihyun. Jihyun begitu menyukai masakan buatannya. Maka Jiyong pun rela bangun pagi-pagi sekali demi menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk putrinya. Sebenarnya Jiyong tidak begitu pandai memasak, tetapi demi Jihyun dia antuasias mengambil kelas memasak hanya agar anaknya itu bisa merasakan masakan beraneka macam.

Namun menginjak Menengah Pertama, Jihyun tak suka lagi dibuatkan bekal. Dia lebih senang makan di kantin sekolahnya. Ketika ditanyai alasannya, dengan sedikit membentak dia mengatakan; " _Mom_ , aku sudah besar. Teman-temanku juga sudah tidak ada yang masih membawa bekal. Jadi berhentilah membungkuskan makanan-makanan bodoh ini lagi!"

Saat itu Jiyong hanya bisa mengelus dada—menahan rasa kecewanya.

Tahun-tahun berikutnya, Jihyun semakin mandiri. Merapikan kamar dan tempat tidur, mencuci sepatu sekolah, bahkan mencuci pakaian dilakukannya sendiri. Dia juga tidak pernah lagi meminta untuk diajari belajar pada Jiyong maupun Seunghyun karena memang orangtua-nya sendirilah yang mengatakan mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi mengajari Jihyun mengingat materi yang kian susah dan kurikulum pembelajaran yang sedikit berbeda. Sebagai gantinya, Jihyun diberikan tempat les terbaik untuk meningkatkan nilai-nilainya.

Mulanya Jiyong senang dengan kemandirian dan inisiatif Jihyun. Tapi lama-kelamaan Jiyong merasa ada jurang pemisah di antara mereka. Gadis cantik itu hanya akan bicara saat ingin meminta uang saku lebih atau sedang terlilit suatu masalah. Selebihnya tidak ada pembicaraan. Tidak ada lagi canda tawa yang menghiasi ruang tamu dan meja makan sebab Jihyun kini lebih senang menatap layar ponselnya ketimbang menatap wajahnya. Tidak ada lagi _family time_ sebab Jihyun kini terlalu larut dalam tugas-tugas sekolahnya. Tidak ada pula dongeng dan lagu pengantar tidur sebelum tidur.

Mengingat itu semua, Jiyong seakan tertampar oleh kenyataan.

Jihyun-nya sudah beranjak dewasa.

Jiyong menatap pintu kamar Jihyun yang tertutup rapat.

"Bisakah selamanya kamu menjadi putri kecilku, sayang?"

Satu dari sekian banyak harapan para ibu di dunia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus berlalu dan usia Jihyun sudah menginjak dua puluh tahun.

Setelah lulus sekolah, Jihyun memilih untuk tinggal terpisah dari orangtuanya dengan alasan efisien waktu mengingat dia mengambil universitas di kota lain. Sengaja memang. Jihyun hanya ingin hidup tenang tanpa campur tangan Jiyong. Sudah cukup dua puluh tahun hidupnya ia habiskan dengan mendengar ceramah ibunya yang seolah tak ada habisnya itu. Sudah cukup Jiyong mengaturnya ini itu, melarangnya bergaul dengan beberapa temannya—karena menurut Jiyong terlihat seperti berandalan, bahkan mencampuri kehidupan asmaranya.

Jihyun merasa kebebasannya terkekan dan itu membuatnya muak.

Maka walau sempat ada pertengkaran mulut, Jiyong pada akhirnya mengizinkan dia hidup seorang diri di kota pilihannya untuk merajut masa depan yang ia inginkan. Jujur, Jihyun sedikit merasa bersalah ketika melihat Jiyong begitu berat melepasnya pergi. Namun lagi-lagi ego yang besar mengalahkan iba. Jihyun pun dengan mantap menarik kopernya, masuk ke dalam taksi yang kemudian membawanya pergi dari mansion mewah yang menjadi pilar dalam setiap cerita yang tertorehkan di lembar kehidupannya.

Jiyong dan Seunghyun masih berdiri di depan pintu, mata tua tetap setia memandang taksi yang masih berada dalam jangkauan. Barulah ketika melihat pintu gerbang utama sudah tertutup rapat, Jiyong mengalihkan pandang pada Seunghyun. Air mata meluncur satu demi satu menuju pipi yang mulai keriput. Tangan mungil mencengkram lengan baju Seunghyun begitu kuat, memeluknya, terisak-isak di sana.

"Kenapa dia begitu keras kepala sekali? Aku sudah melarangnya untuk pergi."

Seunghyun membalas pelukan tersebut. Tangannya yang besar mengusap surai Jiyong dengan lembut. "Tenanglah, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Dia sudah besar, sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Lagipula dia pastinya punya teman-teman yang baik yang akan menjaganya di sana. Kau percaya pada putri kita 'kan?"

Ucapan Seunghyun tak sepenuhnya mengusir gundah di hati Jiyong. Lelaki manis itu masih saja menangis walau Seunghyun sudah menghiburnya dengan mengatakan dia bisa mengunjungi Jihyun seminggu atau dua minggu sekali.

Entah kenapa, sejak Jihyun menyatakan keinginannya itu, firasat Jiyong selalu tidak enak. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan ikatan batin seorang ibu.

 _Percayalah, sayang. Semua ibu selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihyun begitu menikmati hidup barunya. Lepas dari rumah adalah suatu hal yang sejak dulu diimpikannya.

Jihyun senang. Tidak ada lagi bawelan menyebalkan Jiyong yang membuat telinganya gatal. Tidak ada teguran saat pakaian kotornya ia lempar begitu saja di lantai kamar. Tidak ada mulut cerewet yang akan memarahinya saat ia menyantap _fast food_ dan mie instan setiap hari. Atau tidak akan ada pula yang akan mengancam akan memotong uang saku hanya karena dia pulang larut malam setelah seharian _shopping_ dan bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya untuk mengusir penat selepas sekolah.

Keberadaan Seunghyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengaganggu. _Daddy_ -nya itu bukanlah tipikal orangtua yang selalu ingin tahu apa yang dikerjakan anaknya. Dia juga tidak pernah banyak bicara di ruang tamu atau di ruang makan. Hanya saja Jihyun tidak suka apabila Jiyong sudah duduk memarahi, Seunghyun akan turut menambahi dengan memberinya nasehat panjang lebar—bahkan sampai mengancam akan memangkas uang jajan dan _free time_ -nya. Maka sebisa mungkin Jihyun tidak mencari masalah di depan Seunghyun, karena dia tahu hanya ayahnya-lah yang memberinya sedikit 'ruang' untuk bernapas di tengah tuntutan dan omelan Jiyong.

Kini semua tentang rumah seolah terlupakan oleh Jihyun. Kuliahnya yang sudah menginjak tahun akhir-tahun memaksanya untuk tetap fokus pada persiapan skripsi dan wisuda. Pekerjaan paruh waktu yang diambilnya turut menguras otak dan tenaganya.

Semenjak semester tiga, Jihyun memang mencari pekerjaan sambilan untuk menambah biaya. Bukan apa-apa, Jihyun hanya sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangan Jiyong tiap kali ibunya itu mengantarkan jatah bulanannya seminggu sekali. Mungkin tidak akan jadi masalah bila Jiyong hanya memberikannya uang dan pergi, namun lagi-lagi dia harus mendengar ocehan yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Jadilah ia terpaksa mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu demi menghindari ibunya tersebut. Lagipula gajinya pun lumayan, Jihyun jadi punya lebih banyak uang untuk berbelanja ataupun bersenang-senang dengan temannya.

Namun Jihyun tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Teman-temannya sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa diajaknya bermain. Lalu Jiyong... sudah tiga minggu ini ibunya tidak mengunjunginya, menelpon pun hanya sesekali. Masih segar dalam ingatan ketika Jiyong menelponnya hanya untuk memamerkan bahwa dia telah membeli sepasang anjing Sharpei yang kemudian diberi nama Gaho dan Julie. Lalu beberapa bulan kemudian, Jiyong menelpon lagi untuk mengabarkan kalau Gaho dan Julie punya teman baru yaitu seekor kucing bernama Iye. Jiyong pun antusias berceloteh kalau Iye mirip dengannya.

Dan dengan dinginnya saat itu Jihyun mengatakan, "Lalu apa urusannya denganku? Kau tahu, mom, aku sudah cukup lelah dengan kuliah dan pekerjaan paruh waktuku. Jangan buat aku harus mendengar omong kosong ini juga."

Tanpa tahu bahwa di seberang sana, Jiyong sedari tadi berusaha menyembunyikan isak karena menahan rindu setelah beberapa panggilannya yang sengaja diabaikan Jihyun akhirnya diangkat. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras begitu mendengar ucapannya yang sangat menusuk itu.

"Baiklah, maafkan _mommy_ ya, sayang. Kau berjuanglah di sana. _Mommy_ mencintaimu."

Setelah itu, Jiyong benar-benar tidak menelponnya lagi di hari-hari kemudian hingga sekarang.

Jihyun melirik ponselnya yang teronggok di atas meja. Tidak ada lagi dering nyaring dan suara getar tanda telepon dan pesan masuk dari ibunya. Tanpa suara bawel yang akan meneriakinya untuk jangan tidur terlalu larut, mengingatkannya untuk sarapan dan makan malam, menaruh pakaian kotor di tempat cucian, membereskan kamar, dan tidak melempar kaus kaki ke sembarang tempat.

Jihyun kini seolah dipaksa untuk terbiasa tidur larut malam karena sibuk mengerjakan tugas, terbiasa melewatkan sarapan dan makan malam sebab terlalu lelah setelah pulang kerja, terbiasa dengan kamar yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah, terbiasa dengan suasana hening dan kosong yang menyambutnya tiap kali ia membuka pintu.

Jihyun mematikan lampu dan menarik selimut.

Ah, kenapa dia jadi merindukan suasana rumah sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memasuki awal musim dingin, kesehatan Jihyun mulai memburuk. Dia tersungkur di atas kasur tanpa melepas sepatu dan mengganti baju selepas pulang bekerja. Tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini begitu lelah dan lemas. Seluruh tenaganya seolah tersedot habis oleh angin dingin yang membekukan tulang-tulang kecilnya. Dia baru ingat kalau selama seminggu ini, jam tidurnya berkurang sekali. Sepulang bekerja, dia langsung menghabiskan sisa malam dengan menyelesaikan paper, kemudian berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyerahkan tugas akhir tersebut dan menjalani kuis yang diancamkan sang dosen tidak ada susulannya. Selepas kuliah, dia pun berkerja paruh waktu hingga nyaris tengah malam. Begitulah seterusnya.

Jihyun memejamkan matanya yang lelah. Keringat sebesar biji jagung perlahan turun dari pelipisnya. Tubuh mulai menggigil. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, dia pun meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas untuk menelpon seseorang.

" _M-mommy_ ,"

Namun belum sempat ponsel itu teraih, semua sudah berubah gelap.

Jihyun mengerjapkan mata. Samar-samar pengelihatannya menangkap wajah seorang lelaki yang sedang mengukir senyum di wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman lembut. Mirip dengan senyum ibunya.

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang?"

Jihyun tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. Sepasang mata gelapnya menatap sosok ibunya yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan tatapan sayu. " _M-mommy_? Kenapa _mom_ ada di sini? Apa aku mimpi?"

Jiyong yang dikiranya tidak nyata itu kini tersenyum lebar. Tangan kurusnya kembali mendorong Jihyun untuk tetap berbaring sementara ia sendiri menyiapkan kain kompres yang baru. "Jangan bangun dulu, sayang. Demammu belum sembuh benar." ucapnya lembut.

"T-tapi kenapa _mommy_ bisa ada di sini?" Jihyun bertanya lagi, otaknya belum bisa memproses semua kejadian ini. Bukankah sebelum pingsan tadi dia hanya mengigau? Kenapa tiba-tiba ibunya datang seolah-olah mendengar igaunnya dari Seoul sana?

Jiyong berdiri, beranjak menuju dapur yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat tidurnya. " _Mommy_ hanya kangen padamu. Boleh 'kan?" akunya jujur sambil tertawa kecil. Tangannya menciduk sesuatu yang telah dimasaknya di atas panci dan memindahkannya ke atas mangkuk. Asap putih langsung mengepul dan penciuman Jihyun dengan segera mencium aroma harum yang menguar dari sana. Bubur ayam kesukaannya. "Sekalian mengantarkan alien bingu yang begitu merindukan putri kecilnya." lanjutnya sambil melempar satu lirikan ke arah kanan.

Jihyun melirik ke arah meja makan. Dan di sana, dia menemukan sosok _daddy_ -nya yang tengah duduk di kursi sambil membaca koran. Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu namun ayahnya buru-buru memutus kontak, berpura-pura fokus pada korannya.

Mau tak mau, Jihyun tertawa kecil karenanya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, dia menangis. _Oh Tuhan, apa yang selama ini kulakukan?_

" _Mommy_ ,"

"Astaga, Jihyun. Kenapa kau menangis?" Jiyong segera menghampiri Jihyun yang duduk sambil terisak-isak di kasurnya. Seunghyun yang tak kalah panik turut menghampiri Jihyun. Gadis cantik itu memukuli dadanya sendiri dan terus mengatakan 'bodoh' untuk dirinya sendiri. Jiyong pun dengan sigap menaruh buburnya di meja dan memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dengan sayang.

"S-selama ini aku selalu membentak _mommy_ , mengacuhkan _mommy_ , bahkan membenci _mommy_ hanya karena _mommy_ begitu cerewet dan menyebalkan bagiku. Aku menyakiti hati _mommy_ berkali-kali tapi _mommy_ bahkan..."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, _mommy_ sudah memaafkanmu bahkan meski kau tidak meminta maaf sekalipun."

Jihyun masih tergugu. Kata maaf meluncur berkali-kali dari bibir kecilnya. Sementara Jiyong terus berusaha menenangkan Jihyun, bahkan lelaki manis itu pun turut menangis bersamanya.

Itulah ibu. Di kala dunia memusuhimu, teman-teman menolakmu, akan ada seorang ibu yang dengan senang hati melebarkan tangan untukmu, menerimamu kembali dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dia tertawa untukmu dan menangis bersamamu. Tak peduli seberapa tua umurmu sekarang, ibumu akan selalu menganggapmu malaikat kecilnya.

Seunghyun tersenyum tipis. Kakinya berlutut, kemudian merangkul Jiyong dan Jihyun dalam satu dekapan. "Tidak apa-apa." katanya dengan suara serak menahan haru.

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja_ —itu pasti.

 _Karena ibu dan ayahmu ada di sini untukmu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus berlalu dan Jihyun kini sudah berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun.

Tugas Seunghyun serta Jiyong sebagai orangtua berakhir bersamaan dengan lonceng yang berdentang nyaring di altar gereja. Jihyun mereka di sana, mengikrarkan janji untuk setia hidup dan mati bersama pria pilihannya.

Seunghyun mengusap ujung matanya yang berair. Tak mempercayai bahwa Jihyun kesayangannya kini sudah menjadi milik lelaki lain. Rasanya Seunghyun ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan menghentikan waktunya agar Jihyun selamanya menjadi bayi mungilnya. Agar dia bisa menyimpan Jihyun untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau menangis, _hyung_?" Seunghyun mendelik kesal mendengar Jiyong yang menggoda dirinya. "Ayolah, Jihyun hanya menikah, bukan pergi ke planet lain. Lagipula mereka akan tinggal bersama kita, kau masih melihat Jihyun setiap hari."

"Memangnya kau tak sedih?" Seunghyun bertanya, sedotan ingusnya yang terdengar jelas sontak membuat Jiyong tertawa lepas. Dan berkat itu Seunghyun menghadiahkannya satu tatapan yang menjadi ketakutannya.

Jiyong merapatkan diri pada Seunghyun, memeluk tubuh kekar itu. "Aku mencintaimu." ucapnya kemudian mengecup pipi itu sekilas.

Seunghyun tersenyum jahil. "Woah, apa ini? Apa kau sedang memberi kode untuk membuat Jihyun kedua?"

Jiyong memukul bahunya pelan. Namun sedetik, pria manis itu menaikkan satu alisnya. "Mungkin kita bisa mencobanya?"

"Haruskah kita mulai dari nanti malam?"

Jiyong tertawa, namun kepalanya mengangguk setuju. "Ide bagus."

" _MOMMY, DADDY_!"

Baik Jiyong maupun Seunghyun sama-sama menolehkan kepala mereka begitu mendengar teriakan Jihyun yang menyuruh mereka untuk naik ke altar untuk berfoto bersama.

Seunghyun mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut dengan senang hati oleh Jiyong. " _I love you too_ , Choi Jiyong."

Jihyun kembali berteriak, menyuruh mereka untuk cepat-cepat. Dan itu benar-benar merusak _mood_ Seunghyun dan suasana romantis yang tercipta dengan apiknya.

"Aish, Ji, anakmu benar-benar."

"Dia anakmu juga kalau kau lupa, _hyung_."

"Tapi dia tidak sama sekali mirip denganku. Apa Jihyun benar-benar anakku, Ji?"

"Y-YAK! CHOI SEUNGHYUN!"

Dan bla bla bla.

Sepertinya rencana membuat Jihyun kedua tidak dapat terealisasikan malam ini. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena Seunghyun akan ditendang Jiyong tidur di luar malam ini.

Tapi meski begitu, tugas mereka sama sekali belum selesai. Karena tentunya Jihyun akan segera melahirkan dan mereka akan memperoleh seorang cucu.

Aku tahu ini cukup kejam. Tapi, selamat datang, kakek dan nenek Choi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SELAMAT HARI IBU UNTUK PARA IBU DAN CALON IBU DI DUNIA! *tebar bunga

 _Wdy think abt this story guys? Review here! Thankyou_ ~


End file.
